Los 17 síntomas
by KillaCAD
Summary: FICCY DEDICADO A ANNE DARKET. 'Diecisiete síntomas que señalan lo peligrosa que es esta particular enfermedad', Heero leyó el primero mientras una mueca sardónica se posaba en su rostro. YAOI HEERODUO.


**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Universo alterno.

**Disclaimer: **He viajado al futuro, ahí soy dueña de Heero, así que hasta que llegue ese futuro, **Sunrise amo, dueño y señor de todo** (excepto la trama). Los síntomas fueron sacados y modificados en un e-mail que recibí titulado: "17 señales de enamoramiento", muchas gracias a quien lo escribió.

**DEDICADO A: Anne Darket**, a quien aprecio mucho. **Su cumpleaños fue el 11 de Octubre**. Yo estaba en parciales y es la única razón por la que publico fuera de fecha. En todo caso, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, espero que haya llegado mucho yaoi a tu mano y que te hayas divertido muchísimo (me debes un pedazo de pastel).

**Los diecisiete síntomas**

**O me estoy muriendo y no me había dado cuenta**

Heero empujó suavemente la puerta de la habitación, lanzó una rápida mirada al panorama y encontró el reloj despertador, que él mismo había puesto sobre el velador la noche anterior, cruelmente olvidado en el piso. _Como si alguien lo hubiese arrojado_. Arrugó el ceño, y ligeramente ofendido, entró y se acercó a la cama.

Sobre el colchón estaba un inocente y desvelado Duo Maxwell que desparramado de cualquier forma parecía aferrarse con demasiada vehemencia a su almohada. Suspirando ligeramente el trenzado parecía estar suspendido en un sueño reparador de paz absoluta.

Heero sonrió levemente.

—Duo, —llamó mientras lo movía suavemente—. Despierta.

Gruñéndole poco amablemente, Maxwell castaño le soltó un manotazo retador que agitó el aire mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de jalar la colcha para tapar toda su graciosa humanidad.

—Duo. —Repitió, perdiendo rápidamente la escaza paciencia que poseía.

_Nñmdéjamedormirmñ._ Sonó debajo de la colcha.

—Ya es tarde. —Informó Heero—. Te demorarás media hora en llegar a la cafetería.

Un ronquido suave le contestó sin mucho tacto. Duo se removió un poco y la curva de su trasero alzó la superficie de la tela. Eso bastó para que Heero perdiera toda su paciencia. _Fastídiate, no me importa._Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, completamente indignado, cuando recordó qué día era. _Quincena._

—Sé que me escuchas.

Un suspiro largo. _Sí, por desgracia, tengo sueño._

—Comprendo que estés cansado. — Fingió amabilidad en su voz. Se acercó a una de las sillas del escritorio, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora sí, ya estaba preparado para el espectáculo.

Un suspiro breve. _Claro que sí._

—Y has trabajado _tanto_ toda la semana.

Resoplido. _Por supuesto_.

—Pero, ¿sabes una cosa Duo?

Un ruido extraño.

—Que todo tu trabajo va a ser inútil.

¿Hmmm?

Heero sonrió sarcástico, terminó de acomodar toda su espalda en el respaldar del asiento, ignoró el desorden de la habitación, se permitió una pausa dramática y artículo en voz alta, autoritaria, llena de algo parecido a la venganza.

—Día de pago.

Eran las seis en punto y Duo ya estaba bañado, perfumado, cambiado y completamente despierto y dispuesto para salir corriendo del departamento donde vivía con Heero. Se hubiera detenido de buena gana, a contestar los comentarios irónicos que Yuy le estaba lanzando desde que recobró súbitamente la energía, pero su hora de entrada se aproximaba con impresionante celeridad. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para involucrarse en una ardua batalla de sarcasmos, pero eso sí, tiempo suficiente para una pequeña retribución.

Nada más porque Heero estaba siendo insoportable. Sonrió en una mueca mientras alcanzaba su gorra y se la pasaba por la cabeza, acomodando su trenza por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

—Hey Heero, —le llamó—. Quizá consigas algo que te interese sobre mi escritorio—. Lo dijo de mala fe, con el asomo de la burla en su sugerencia irónica. Cogió su mochila y antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada maliciosa.

Heero jamás lo admitiría pero la convivencia con Duo Maxwell estaba afectando sus nervios. El problema era que antes de que empezara a vivir con el castaño podría haber jurado que en realidad él _no tenía nervios_. Y ahora resultaba que había estado equivocado y que todo su trabajo para construir esa aparente tranquilidad se le estaba yendo por el desagüe. _El acabose_, dirían algunos.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de admitir que su autocontrol había sido fuertemente dañado. De nada le servía negarlo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo y lo menos práctico era quedarse parado frente a la puerta de su compañero piso. Miró con nostalgia el pomo mientras lo giraba, antaño jamás hubiese caído en una provocación tan patética.

_Quizá consigas algo que te interese sobre mi escritorio._

Sí, claro. Qué podría haber en el caos que dominaba ese dormitorio. Todavía confundido por el desorden que reinaba en cada pequeño espacio del territorio de su compañero, Heero movió ropa por aquí, papeles por allá, objetos no identificados en las esquinas y un montón de envolturas de comida chatarra. Dulces, principalmente. No se lo creía, que ni siquiera existiera un patrón básico de orientación. _Cómo carajos encontraba sus cosas_.

Al final se quedó en el centro de la habitación, observando con calculada meticulosidad y tratando de que no le palpitara la vena en la frente cada vez que se ponía a pensar que estaba durmiendo al lado de esa dimensión farragosa. Ni hablar, le daba escalofríos tener que admitir que no podía identificar muchos de los objetos que hacían sombras sobre las repisas. Ni una pista. Probablemente algunos le dirían que no lo había intentado demasiado, pero a veces claudicar es la vía infalible hacia el éxito. Además, no se quería quedar un minuto más en ese lugar. _Muchas gracias_.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una mancha de fucsia chillón captó su atención. Perdida entre papeles hechos bolita, virutas de lápiz y manchas de tinta azul, una revista de nombre impronunciable sobresalía orgullosa. A lo mejor se estaba confundiendo con tanta ropa interior sucia a su alrededor pero, por un segundo, la portada pareció transformar sus letras y escribirle: _Léeme_.

_Tienes que estar bromeando._

Heero sonrió sarcástico mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza. Estaba bien que su autocontrol se hubiese dañado, pero NO existía RAZÓN suficientemente PODEROSA en el mundo para hacerle leer una cursi revista que insultaba al intelecto con su mera existencia. Había que ser idiota o cruel. Esas páginas llenas de superficialidades tendrían que ser un plan elaborado y maligno para torturar a los pobres e imbéciles condenados. Él tenía dignidad y la fama de no caer en propósitos sencillos.

NUNCA.

* * *

Duo recibió el sermón más largo de su vida sobre _responsabilidad y puntualidad_ _en el trabajo_, que nadie le había elaborado jamás. Su jefa había cumplido cincuenta y ocho años la semana pasada, estaba a punto de divorciarse, con cuatro hijos lejos de casa y con muchas ganas de volcar toda su energía en el trabajo. Lógico suponer que no se sentía muy paciente respecto de las libertades que, a veces, sus empleados se tomaban. Especialmente con Maxwell, que la irritaba más que todos los otros juntos.

Había llegado un lunes en la mañana, con ropa parecida a la que usaban los curas, con una gran trenza balanceándose en su espalda y una sonrisa traviesa que lo decía todo. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que era un delincuente, un muchacho sin vergüenza y lleno de excusas en los ojos azules y grandes. No lo pudo evitar, aunque trató, su cerebro y su corazón se unieron para decir sí incluso antes de que Duo hubiese preguntando si se recibían nuevos empleados.

— Tienes turno hasta las diez, Maxwell. — Le gruñó antes de encerrarse en su despacho. — Hoy es día de pago.

Duo le silbó un piropo y barrió la entrada con más ahínco. Mientras cerraba la puerta notó como le coqueteaba a un grupo de chicas que se sonrojaron inmediatamente. _No tiene remedio_, pensó.

* * *

Heero tenía en una de sus manos una taza llena del _cappuccino_amargo del mundo. DEL MUNDO. Está vez se había demorado en prepararlo, asegurándose de que cada uno de los ingredientes no sólo se mezclaran en el recipiente sino que crearan magia líquida y oscura. Negro y caliente, el café le seducía en reflejos puntuales de la superficie mientas pequeñas motas de humo se deslizaban suavemente en el ambiente. Olía delicioso y seductor, penetrándole el cuerpo e instalándose debajo de la piel, dejando una satisfacción tan marcada que por un momento se sintió mareado.

_Perfecto._

Miró con desdén la revista que había traído del cuarto de Duo y paseó su vista por los títulos de los artículos. Ahí era cuando el ácido le cortaba el sosiego y una repentina ansiedad irritada le hacía pensar que todo era demasiado estúpido para continuar. Quería dejarla sobre la mesilla y olvidarse parecía una buena idea, esperar a que el trenzado regresara y señalarle que no la había leído. _Yo todavía tengo autocontrol_. Los dedos le temblaban de furia, sin embargo, cada vez que la burla resonaba en sus orejas y la curiosidad terminaba por arrugarle el ceño. _Mierda_.

**(1)**_"Jueliett Roverts cumple cuarenta años: Entrevista con la encantadora actriz (pág. 5-8)", "Diez consejos para acercarte a tu pareja (pág. 9-14)", "¿Dietas?: Nunca más. Nuevos productos reductores salidos al mercado (pág. 15-21)", "Enfermedad grave: Diecisiete síntomas descritos para la prevención. (pág. 22-25)"_

No podía interesarle menos quién era Jueliett Roverts, ni su encanto, ni sus cuarenta años. En serio, intentó que la fotografía de la primera plana le diera alguna pista sobre algo pero lo único en lo que Heero podía pensar era que el fondo estaba demasiado rosado para el gusto de cualquiera.

Él no tenía pareja y si alguna vez necesitaba el consejo de una revista para conseguir una, se suicidaría. Así de crudo y directo. Sólo la autodestrucción sería una alternativa plausible a la perspectiva de ser inducido a hablar por un artículo escrito en morado chillón.

Dietas, ¿para qué?, ese podría ser interesante. La nutrición era importante, las fibras, las calorías y la maximización de los recursos para mantener la energía en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, ¿qué mierda eran los productos reductores?, eso no podía ser algo bueno. Felizmente leyó las letras pequeñas y se dio cuenta de que era una reverenda pérdida de tiempo. _Luce espectacular este verano_. El sarcasmo se le hacía agua en la boca.

Heero abrió la revista en la página veintidós. Si era un articulo preventivo, no sería una total y completa pérdida de tiempo, ¿cierto?

**¡ALERTA!: Una ****NUEVÍSIMA**** enfermedad primaveral está atacando a toda la población. Ponemos a tu alcance diecisiete síntomas rescatados de las**_**sufridas**_**víctimas.**

Heero, definitivamente, iba a asesinar a Duo por esto.

_**E**_sta enfermedad es increíblemente contagiosa y actúa atacando a pares. Por eso, si eres muy cercano a alguien y la padeces, lo más probable es que tu compañero también lo haga.

Por motivos prácticos nos referiremos a los individuos de las parejas afectadas como sujetos A y B.

**Síntoma N° 17: **_La mirada fija._

_El sujeto "A", realiza una minuciosa inspección del sujeto "B", la mayoría de veces, inconscientemente._

Heero sonrió en una mueca sardónica. ¿Así que ahora inspeccionar era el síntoma de una enfermedad? Debía ser mental esa enfermedad, mental y ridícula. Qué ser humano decente no se ocupaba de los detalles que lo rodeaban. Luego se quejaban de que eran atacados por sorpresa. Sujeto B, ¿cuál sujeto B?, sólo para fastidiar a Duo lo empezaría a llamar así. Exacto. Esperaría y le diría _te voy a inspeccionar minuciosamente_. A ver qué cara ponía. Ya luego le diría que todo era por diversión.

_Sí, claro, así era._

**Síntoma N° 16: **_La conversación._

_El sujeto "A", se siente extrañamente solitario cuando el sujeto "B" termina una conversación._

¿Extrañamente solitario? Heero alzó una ceja. Solitario NO era el adjetivo. No, definitivamente no. _Tranquilo_. Eso. _Completamente tranquilo_. Porque cuando Duo dejaba de hablar, Heero por fin podía oír sus pensamientos y eso le daba _tranquilidad._ Bueno, quizá si extrañaba el parloteo incesante del castaño PERO eso era, _seguramente_, debido a la costumbre. _Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Duo_. Claro. Cuando dejaba de escuchar era completamente natural que se sintiera un poco solo. _Ya no había ruido que ocultara el vacío_. Esa no contaba, es más, se zurraba en esa y seguía leyendo.

_Pff qué clase de inepto pudo pensar lo contrario._

**Síntoma N° 15: **_Los mensajes._

_El sujeto "A", se siente especialmente inclinado a releer los mensajes que el sujeto "B" deje y a obedecerlos aunque en un principio no desee hacerlo._

Se aclaró la garganta.

_¿Qué clase de idiota relee los mensajes que le dejan?_Heero tomó un largo trago de café. Se sentía en desacuerdo con el síntoma quince, si a uno le dejan un mensaje pidiendo un favor se suponía que de acuerdo a la importancia del contenido podías resolver hacerlo o no. Como cuando Duo le escribía para pedirle favores estúpidos. Entonces Heero los leía, se aburría y los tiraba a la basura. No necesitaba andar todo el día con el condenado papelito, para eso tenía una memoria infalible, sólo necesitaba hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y recordaba PALABRA por PALABRA lo que el castaño le había escrito. Aunque claro, en algunas ocasiones Duo no pedía estupideces y Heero procuraba ayudarle. En las otras, lo ayudaba porque no tenía nada que hacer. NADA.

_Aunque en un principio no desee hacerlo._

Pasemos al siguiente síntoma_._Eso iba muy fácil.

**Síntoma N° 14: **_Las caminatas lentas._

_El sujeto "A" tiende a caminar más pausadamente en compañía del sujeto "B"._

Heero analizó cuidadosamente la oración. _¿Más pausadamente?_ En esa se había salvado, él JAMÁS caminaba lento. Bueno, había ciertas ocasiones cuando Duo le pedía que lo recogiera. _Por supuesto_ era porque Duo estaba cansado (y había rechazado ir en auto) y entonces Heero tenía que aminorar el ritmo de la marcha, lo cual no era desagradable porque Maxwell siempre lograba distraerlo con algún comentario divertido. Algunas veces ni se daba cuenta, era inconsciente y cuando llegaban al departamento se habían demorado media hora más de lo que normalmente tomaba el recorrido del trabajo a la casa. Así que, como era inconsciente, Heero no lo hacía al propósito, no _tendía_a hacerlo. Era culpa de Duo y ese síntoma estaba mal planteado.

_Pero que constara, él JAMÁS caminaba lento._

**Síntoma N° 13: **_Timidez._

_El sujeto "A" se cohíbe/tensa/oculta cuando la relación con el sujeto "B" se vuelve más íntima._

Heero sonrió con suficiencia. ¿Timidez?, ¿él?, por favor. _¿Y qué quiere decir con situaciones más íntimas?_, porque era cierto que cuando Duo venía borracho de alguna fiesta siempre tendía a ponerse cariñoso pero era por el normal efecto del alcohol actuando en él y Heero jamás podría sentirse cómodo con algo así. Esos roces sin sentido normalmente lograban generar cierto estrés en él. Eran torpes, erráticos, dominaban como si quisieran invadir el espacio. No le gustaban porque apestaban a alcohol y a mentiras. Lo hacían sentir irritado. Al final terminaba llevando a un dormido Duo hasta su cama. Cuando salía de la habitación lo consolaba la idea de que el sin vergüenza iba a tener una resaca monumental al día siguiente.

_Eso NO era timidez. Claro que no._

**Síntoma N° 11: **_Corazón_

_El sujeto "A" siente aumentar su ritmo cardiaco cuando el sujeto "B" se presenta de forma diferente (en el buen sentido)._

Heero arrugó el ceño. Ese síntoma estaba MUY mal planteado. ¿Aumentar el ritmo cardiaco por una situación diferente?, qué tontería. _¿Y si el sujeto "A" simplemente había recibido un pequeño susto?_, como aquella ocasión cuando Duo, que por ese momento trabajaba de modelo, había entrado a la cocina muy sigilosamente y le había soltando el grito-saludo más escandaloso de su repertorio: _¡BUENOS DÍAS, HEERO!_ Él sabía que lo había hecho para fastidiarlo por lo que aún con los latidos de su corazón tratando de relajarse, se había volteado bruscamente… _Y ahí estaba Duo_.

Con el cabello suelto y mojado, los ojos brillantes azules y divertidos, los labios curvos en una sonrisita traviesa y maliciosa. Vestía una camiseta negra, _muy, muy_, pegada que le hacía juego a sus vaqueros también muy indecorosos. Era la visión monocromática más sexy que había visto hasta el momento. No pudo decir nada, los latidos en su pecho se habían hecho más fuertes y violentos. Ni siquiera le soltó la ironía que su mal humor había creado.

_Buen sentido y una mierda._

**Síntoma N° 10: **_Sonrisa._

_El sujeto "A" sonríe cuando escucha la voz del sujeto "B"._

Heero se indignó. _Menuda ridiculez._ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER. La sonrisa era una señal de aceptación, una mera cortesía, si uno escucha la voz de un conocido, no digamos Duo, del que ya había aceptado, era una persona cercana, entonces uno sonreía ligeramente. _¿Cierto?_, ligeramente alarmado Heero buscó en su memoria algún momento en el que hubiese sonreído a alguien en respuesta.

_"¡Hey, Heero!", "Buenos días, Heero", "¡Hola, Heero!", "Nos vemos, Heero"_, una sombra de preocupación se posó en los ojos de Yuy, todos sus recuerdos, siempre lo llevaban a Duo. Tenía que ser una equivocación, debía haber alguien más a quién hubiese sonreído.

¡Claro!, con sarcasmo a casi todos.

_Eso no servía para nada._

**Síntoma N° 09: **_Centralismo._

_El sujeto "A" solo puede concentrar su atención en el sujeto "B"._

Heero ya ni siquiera estaba intentando contradecir nada. Debía admitir que cuando Duo y él salían juntos su mirada siempre se desviaba para buscar al castaño. Se sentía especialmente intranquilo cuando Maxwell no aparecía en su campo de visión, la incertidumbre de saber si se encontraba bien le causaba una fuerte preocupación que jamás demostraba. Pero Quatre siempre le comentaba que cuando hablaba con alguien más parecía disperso, con la miraba buscando _quién-sabe-qué_. Pero no era su culpa. Era la de Duo, demasiado descuidado para su propio bien.

_Preocupación, sí, eso._

**Síntoma N° 08: **_Música._

_El sujeto "A" se siente conectado al sujeto "B" a través de la música._

Heero recordó la melodía de _Bad Day_.

Había sido en un día común y silvestre cuando la decisión de quedarse en casa para avanzar cómodamente el trabajo atrasado que tenía se había presentado como una premisa inteligente. Había decidido abrir su propia empresa desde hacía tres años y las cosas parecían estar funcionando bien pero recientemente y gracias al invierno, gran parte del personal se excusaba con gripe. El trabajo, sin embargo, se reunía pesado y angustioso sobre quienes todavía no habían sido pescados por el virus. Por lo que, tenso por el retraso, _se había tomado el día libre_ para avanzar todo lo que su secretaria no había podido. Si no se movía de su casa, no perdería tiempo en los viajes.

El problema era que Duo también había decidido faltar. _Porque tenía gripe_. En la mañana se había disculpado con su jefa y se había echado en uno de los sillones de la sala, acompañando a Heero porque se le daba la gana. _No tienes tiempo para decirme que me vaya_.

El castaño, enfermo y todo, estaba acabando con su paciencia. Aburrido porque _la televisión aún con sus noventa y cinto canales no tenía ninguna programación decente_ y _no puedo salir porque me da neumonía, Heero_. Estaban confinados en esa salida modesta a enfrentar el primer roce de la convivencia.

Sintiendo su enfado, Duo quién había estado muy calladito mientras Heero discutía por teléfono con _quién-sabe-quién_, había decidido poner fin al silencio, prendiendo la radio.

Muy pronto, Heero lo había fulminado con la mirada. Refunfuñando, el castaño apagó la radio de golpe y junto a ella, la voz de Daniel Powter. Pero pronto, a Duo (que nunca estaba quieto) se le ocurrió algo. Corrió hasta estar delante del cubito-de-hielo-Yuy y empezó a cantar suavemente, fastidiándolo.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Duo estornudó.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Justo cuando empezaba la siguiente estrofa Duo se quedó sin voz. Heero sonrió verdaderamente por una vez, bastante divertido y palmoteó suavemente la cabeza castaña. Se llevó a Duo a su habitación a dormir antes de que, _de verdad_, le diera una pulmonía.

**Síntoma 07: **_Único._

_El sujeto "A" mantiene como centro de sus pensamientos al sujeto "B"._

Heero podía negar sobre esto cuanto quisiera. Podía fingir increíblemente bien, con el rostro inerte, el perfil calmado y la voz llena de escuetas negativas. Podía negar también, si quería, rotundamente con la cabeza. Pero Heero mentía. Aún cuando su vida estaba llena de constantes preocupaciones siempre estaba preguntándose por Duo. Si estaría bien, si se estaría riendo, si conocería a alguien, si se había enfermado, si había conseguido otro trabajo de medio tiempo, si había organizado sus horarios, si tenía trabajos de la universidad que terminar, si estaría feliz.

Por eso, Heero siempre se hacía tiempo para tomar nota de todos aquellos detalles con sutileza. Eso había empezado como una desconcertada curiosidad, se había transformado en una confirmación y ahí, ese punto irreflexivo de escalofríos, había terminado por olvidarse de las razones y motivos y se dispuso a simplemente estar.

Heero era quién siempre despertaba a Duo para ir al trabajo. Heero era quién siempre dejaba dinero extra en la mesa para el almuerzo. Heero era quién siempre procuraba recogerlo cuando se hacía muy tarde. Heero era quién terminaba los trabajos de Duo cuando éste caía dormido en las noches o madrugadas.

_Duo era lo único que verdaderamente le importaba y siempre podría negarlo._

**Síntoma 06: **_Fragancia._

_El sujeto "A" reconoce la fragancia del sujeto "B" de entre todas las demás._

Heero se sentía especialmente atraído por el olor de Duo. Lo notó una tarde calurosa, cuando estaba en la cocina y vio al trenzado preparando _sabe-Dios-qué-batido._ Se acercó para advertirle sobre dejarlos sin fruta en alguno de sus experimentos. Fue cuando sucedió. Una mezcla agradable lo hizo detenerse en seco. En principio asumió que era alguna rara combinación de los olores de la fruta, pero el perfume no desaparecía y parecía más cercano cuando Duo estaba con él.

Duo olía _fresco_, a naturaleza salvaje, a esa corriente indomable de viento fuerte que golpea tu rostro cuando sales de día de campo. No era costoso, no era sofisticado ni pretendía serlo. Era exactamente como Heero supuso que olería la libertad si tuviese, esta última, rastro de olor.

_Le gustaba y de alguna forma parecía correcto_.

**Síntoma 05: **_Sonrisa II_

_El sujeto "A" sonríe cuando mira (y este también le está sonriendo) al sujeto "B"_

Heero dejó su ya vacía taza en la mesa. Es irremediable, se dijo, Duo tiende a mirar fijamente cuando te sonríe, te _obliga_ a sonreír en respuesta. Es como si estuvieras dejando algo incompleto cuando no lo haces. Dejar incompleto algo es de mediocres, en consecuencia, Heero _tenía_ que sonreír. Pero muy ligeramente, sin parecer demasiado estúpido.

_Sin parecer interesado, eso era fundamental. _

**Síntoma 04: **_Todo_

_El sujeto "A" hará cualquier cosa para ver al sujeto "B"._

¿Cualquier cosa?

Se acuerda que pasó en algún momento. Una noche como las de siempre en la que las horas pasaron como siempre y el cansancio empezó a dominarle los párpados.

Heero bostezó cansado. Miró su reloj y vio que éste marcaba las diez de la noche en punto. Había sido un día muy pesado y no tenía la más mínima intensión de seguir en la oficina. Especialmente porque ya había terminado todos los pendientes que tenía. Además, tenía que ir a recoger a Duo en quince minutos. Guardó sus papeles y demás pertenencias, se colocó el abrigo y salió de la oficina dando las buenas noches a su ajetreada secretaria. Ella también parecía lista para marcharse.

—¡Ah, sí!, ¡señor Yuy! —Heero se volteó. — Recibió una llamada de Duo Maxwell hace media hora, dijo que hoy iba a salir a la medianoche, que no se preocupara y que fuera a casa.

Heero gruñó molesto.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—No… sólo murmuró sobre horas extras — dijo la secretaria ligeramente tensa, el gruñido de su jefe normalmente no significaba nada bueno.

Heero cerró los ojos cansados. La secretaría lo miraba, expectante. Los abrió después de un rato, con un brillo decidido en ellos.

—Viviana. —Dijo de pronto—. Consígueme café y dame papeleo suficiente para mantenerme ocupado hasta las once y cuarenta y cinco.

A las doce de la noche, Heero recogió a Duo como siempre. Cuando éste le pregunto si había tenido mucho trabajo Heero le respondió malicioso, sólo _lo suficiente_.

**Síntoma 03: **_Identidad_

_El sujeto "A" ha relacionado todos los síntomas con alguna persona reemplazando al sujeto "B" por alguien cercano a él._

Duo.

Maxwell.

Idiota trenzado.

_Qué listo._

**Síntoma 02: **_Memoria_

_El sujeto "A" ha estado tan ocupado reconociendo sus síntomas y pensando en el sujeto "B" (con nombre propio) que ha olvidado el síntoma N°12._

Heero miró la revista incrédulo. Paseó sus ojos de nuevo por el principio del artículo y notó que no había reparado en el detalle. _Mierda._Esto tenía que ser una broma. Su famosa concentración era famosa por ser inconcebible. Tan perfecta que cualquier traza que indicara lo contrario supondría un error en el sistema universal.

NO. ME. JODAS.

**Síntoma 01:**_Reconocimiento_

_El sujeto "A" ha sonreído y/o fruncido el ceño a causa de la indignación que el síntoma N° 2 ha producido._

Heero le lanzó una mirada helada al artículo pero siguió leyendo.

**Si ha reconocido todos los síntomas y sabe que los padece entonces usted amigo(a) mío(a) está…**

…

_¿Verdaderamente jodido?_Pensó Heero, sintiéndose sarcástico.

…

**¡ENAMORADO!**

**Pero estar muerto de amor por alguien no es tan malo. Acéptelo y disfrútelo. Le deseamos mucha suerte.**

Heero sonrió, por esta vez, divertido.

* * *

Duo llegó silbando al departamento. Era tarde y estaba cansando pero había recibido la paga con la que podría comprarle un regalo a Heero. Si no se equivocaba su cumpleaños se acercaba y ya había visto una pluma muy elegante que sin duda le serviría a su estoico compañero de piso.

—Maxwell. —Susurró roncamente, acariciándole la oreja con el hálito de humedad escalofriante. Un estremecimiento inevitable recorrió su cuerpo mientras trataba de controlar la debilidad repentina.

—¿Heero? —Le sonrió con inocencia.

Yuy le sonrió perversamente, con las comisuras de los labios apenas inclinadas en una mueca, los ojos brillando con malicia mientras lo miraba y la mano derecha alzada y muy cerca de su rostro, con una _fucsia_revista sujeta entre los dedos índice y pulgar. _Pareciera que le da asco tocarla._

—Muy gracioso. —Alzó una ceja sarcástica—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando me pediste que leyera esto? —Le acercó el artículo para que pudiera fijarse en el título.

— ¡¿Eh? —Duo entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente inquieto. — ¡Eso no fue lo que…! — De pronto la comprensión iluminó su rostro. — ¡No Heero, estás equivoca…!

—Cállate Maxwell. —Duo se pateó mentalmente cuando sus labios se apretaron abruptamente.

Heero le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sabes Duo. —Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente—. He tenido toda la tarde para malinterpretar _mi aparente equivocación_.

Duo no entendía lo que Heero le estaba diciendo, estaba muy ocupado _babeándose_mientras lo miraba acercándose. _Peligroso._

—¿Ah, sí?

Heero se acercó a su rostro y le susurró una frase muy cerca de los labios, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse.

—Esta revista dice que estoy enamorado.

Duo abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose enfadado de repente.

—¿Qué?— Graznó—. ¿De quién?

Heero alzó una ceja sarcástica. _Sí, es completamente retrasado._Impaciente, Yuy jaló a Duo de las solapas de la casaca y lo besó.

Los labios eran suaves y dominantes, calientes y son un saborcito a café amargo que parecía hacerle querer olvidar de la existencia del mundo. Se movían lentamente sobre los suyos, succionando ligeramente, mordiendo en caricias inesperadas, arrancándole en gemidos quedos y anhelantes. _Eres mío_. Parecían decir. _Tuyo_. Respondía Duo, completamente perdido en la caricia. Se separaron renuentes, sólo para mirarse desafiantes y para que Duo dijera.

— Lo siento Heero pero ha sido inevitable. Creo que yo también estoy enamorado.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)** Está mal escrito al propósito :)

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANNE!, **espero que el fanfic te haya gustado :) lo hice con muchísimo cariño para tú, espero que me perdones la tardanza, pero la universidad siempre me tiene muy ocupada :P

**Editado, nuevamente, el 5 de mayo de 2012.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEW.** La verdad pensaba hacer un capítulo por cada síntoma pero eso sería un nuevo fanfic de más de veinte capítulos. Suena largo, ¿a que sí?

**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge, Bulma, Kenia-chan, Ashii, Anne Darket, Lara Maxwell, PilySango, Ryuusai, Drunn, Hiwy, laura300099, Shuun, Rocio-chan, Keysie Maxwell, 5Hikaru no Yami5, Elle, Zhena HiK, Mai Maxwell, JanniDeathX87Xx, Siousex, cherry angel, Lareine Lacroix, Akiko Maxwell, Son_Hibiki, Koret, kitsune saki, Kyokoxx, Lareien, Yakumo-Kaiba, Nande-chan, oli, MPPV, Ivanov Shinigami, Kilia, milimax y Rouse Malfoy.**

:D Soy feliz leyendo sus review.

**¿Clic al botoncito?** **:3**


End file.
